Obstacles of love
by Mortythehearse
Summary: Turmoil stirs up both Eli and Clare when they're relationship levels increase. Will K.C get in the way? A girl from Eli's past will return to his life.Is Eli only in it for sex? they both struggle with obstacles in their relationship.
1. Ch 1 I'm not just in it for that

**Eli and Clare have been together for about a year already, Eli now a senior, and Clare a junior. This is my first fanfiction so i hope it's not that bad. please review and let me know what you think? :)**

Walking in the halls, Clare couldn't help herself; she was too excited and hopped about seeing Eli this morning. She arrives at her destination point and opens up her locker. Her locker redecorated, no more twilight's Edward Cullen, but pictures of Eli and herself, which were taken at a photo booth. She slightly touches the picture and smiles.

"Tiger slow down" Eli slowly says catching his breath, "I called your name over 20 times" he exaggerated.

"Wow! Huge number, sorry I wasn't paying attention, I was thinking of this amazing boy, who is always on my mind" she teased and smiled as Eli stepped closer to Clare's body, grabs a hold of her hips, and stares into her eyes.

"So, Tell me more of this guy, who is he?" He sarcastically asks and smirks.

"Well-I'm actually looking at him right now, and I must say he's one handsome guy." She says in a soft tone. Locking eyes and smiling, their lips come to a greet. They are interrupted by the bell and Adam "Now that the PDA rules are long gone you two take advantage of it, not wasting anytime, huh?" he jokes. They all laugh and head to their classes.

After class, Eli asks Clare to come over after school, to review his essay voluntarily, without skipping class. She smile and agrees. As Eli and Clare head out towards Morty, she began to ponder whether he asked her to come over to take the next step, they have already engaged in some sexual activities but simply touching, although they have been together for a year he wouldn't pressure her to have sex and would mention there was no rush to have sex.

She began thinking: _I feel close to Eli more and more every day, but I don't know if I want to have sex yet I've thought about it, yet I can't seem to fully know, I love him, but I'm not sure I'm ready. _All this thinking began to made her think of how much she Love and care for Eli, hoping Eli wouldn't notice her daydreaming and wrapping her hair over her finger she smiled.

They arrive at his house; he opens the door to his bedroom and moves aside to let Clare in, smiling sheepishly.

"What a gentle man Eli" I joked.

"That's me your rock" He chuckled.

10 minutes have gone by after arriving at Eli's house; they were already locking lips sitting on Eli's bed. After what seemed like hours and hours of kissing, she lies on her and he follows and lies on his side with his lips touching hers. He began to kiss her neck and starts to go down to her collar bone. They both slightly become aroused; it wasn't the first time either, but this time it felt like a wonderful dream. She didn't feel guilty about engaging in some sexual things with Eli. Her clothes still on but a few buttons unbuttoned, Eli's shirt was already off. His hands softly, touch and caress her thighs and slowly start unbuttoning her jeans.

"Eli." She softly whispers still kissing him. He continues to kiss and suck on her neck, assuming she was saying his name out of pleasure.

"Eli" she repeats.

"Yeah?" he responds still kissing her neck, and then slowly starts unzipping her jeans.

"Eli, don't, not yet." she replies pushing his hands away. He got off his side and lies on his back next to her. She knew it bugged him, she knew It was unfair to him. It's not like she's never thought about having sex with Eli, she ready physically but still in the process of being ready mentally and emotionally. She loves Eli and knows he loves her too, but she was afraid it'll change everything.

"I'm sorry Eli, but...but I've told you I'm not ready yet." She apologizes.

"It's fine, don't worry about it."

"You're mad..."

"No, I'm not I understand." But he was kind of mad. He reached over to put on his shirt and they lie in complete silence. He understood she wasn't ready, but at the same time he wanted to express his love to her physically as well. It wasn't only about having sex, he loved her.

**Later that day, After SCHOOL**

Eli walks by and spots Adam and Fiona cuddling outside on the school's bench.

"Hey, where's your other half" Adam says, while Fiona lifts her head from Adams shoulder and looks up at Eli.

"Oh, she had an emergency Baby Jesus club meeting" he teased "No actually, she had to go with her parents out for her dad's hospital banquet dinner"

"How are you guys doing?" Fiona asks smiling and holding onto Adam's hand.

"Um, we're great actually; we're like Romeo and Juliet but-"

"Without the forbidden love" Adam interrupts. "I heard you guys were alone at her house last night, did you guys like already, well you know."

"No, we were about to last night, but she's still not ready"

"And you're really okay with that?" Fiona adds

"Well I really care about her, I mean I want to; believe me, but I also respect her and respect her wishes. I won't force her into anything. I'm not just in it for that. If I was, I wouldn't be by her side till this day. I love Clare."

"Aww" Adam and Fiona tease. Eli smirks then laughs with Fiona and Adam.

**I know this chapter is short, but the next one will get better, a little drama and "revelations."**


	2. Ch 2 The night, it all went wrong

**Okay so, this is the second chapter. This contains a little bit of drama, so hopefully it's not too bad. please review and let me know what you think, i will update as soon as i can.**

_I do not own degrassi._

_Previous chapter: "Aww" Adam and Fiona tease. Eli smirks then laughs with Fiona and Adam._

**Later that day same day.  
**

Clare and her family just got home from my father's banquet dinner, as usual her parents weren't very pleased with each other even after the divorce, but they knew they had to at least try because of her. Right when she turns on her laptop a message pops up:

Eli-gold49: Ce Ce, bullfrog and I were wondering if you'd like to come over tonight, to decorate for Halloween.

Clare-e23: Dark, frightening, and mysterious, sounds like your favorite holiday. Hah! And miss some Goldsworthy family time, never; I'll be there in 10.

Eli-gold49: Ha Ha, save the teasing for later, Don't I'll be there in approximately 3 minutes and 25 seconds.

Clare-e23: Okay, Mr. Punctual.

Clare was trying to wait patiently, but it didn't work out so well. She was walking back and forth eyeing the door once in a while. _The doorbell rang._ She dashed towards the door as fast as she could.

"Right on the dot, that deserves some kind of reward, knowing that you keep your word." She teases holding onto his tie. Hey share a passionate kiss for a brief second.

"Of course I'm very punctual, thank you for considering rewarding me. Ready to go? He replied, grinning, obviously pleased with Clare's response and action.

He grabbed a hold of Morty's passenger door, and shut the door when she was settled. Whistling, he walked around to the driver's side and jammed the keys into the ignition.

"Hope you don't mind, but we have to make a quick stop, Ce Ce forgot to grab me some candy corn."

She nodded in response. They walked in hand in hand inside the market.

"I'm going to go fix my makeup, I'll go and find you in a sec." she said.

"Clare, you don't have to make yourself look good for me, I already know how precious you look." he smirks; Clare's cheeks turn 2 shades of pink.

While Clare was in the bathroom, Eli knew she would take about 10 minutes to primp and get ready for the evening with his parents. Holding onto two bags of candy corn, he walks by a few aisles to waste time. He stops at an aisle and looks around, he holds a pack of condoms and reads it's back.

"Wait wait wait, look, isn't that Clare's boyfriend?" Drew whispers to K.C, trying not to be seen by Eli.

"Why is he looking at condoms?" K.C replies and Drew gives him a glare. "Clare wouldn't have sex with him; she made a vow to wait until she was married"

"Well doesn't look like abstinence to me" Drew mocked. Suddenly, K.C's face became lost, he began to think: _Why would Clare give it up to him? What is this am I? Yeah I am jealous. How could I be jealous, I already have Jenna? But there was something about Clare that I found irresistible. _

Both Drew and K.C walk away once they realize Eli made his decision with which pack he was going to buy and made his choice. He rushed toward the cashier. Eli hesitated whether to take the condoms or leave them behind, ahead of him he saw his girl, walking up towards him. He quickly paid for both the candy corn and the condoms and headed towards her.

"I was looking all over for you, where were you?"

"Oh…uh… well I was just wasting some time, did you have fun with the primping?" He replied laughing a little at how uncomfortable he felt.

"Ha Ha, very funny." She said smacking Eli on his arm softly. He grabbed her shoulder and placed his arm over her shoulder. The car drive home was loud, both Eli and Clare fighting over Morty's radio and laughing, they pull into Eli's driveway and walk inside Eli's house.

"Clare Bear glad you could make it" Ce Ce mentions as she ran to Clare and hugs her. Bullfrog nodded in agreement and let out a scratchy laugh.

"No, thank you for having me over, Mrs. Goldsworthy I'm gl-"

"Please, call me Ce Ce" she replied. After sharing a few hours of decorating and Eli's parents embarrassing him in front of Clare they finished decorating the house with its orange and black colored decorations.

"Eli sweetie, we have to go. Your father and I are attending one of his jock shop parties. I left some money on the counter if you want to order pizza or grab a bite to eat. We'll be back in a couple of hours." She says and kissed Eli's forehead.

"Mom! Boundaries."

"Oh Eli, a mother can give all her love to her child, any time and any day. Even in front of Clare" She joked winking her eye at Eli. Bullfrog bursting out in laughter with Ce Ce walk out the door, then suddenly the room was in complete silence.

"Okay, Mrs. Chatter mouth enough with the talking" Eli teased breaking the silence; he smirked a little when Clare glared at him. Her eyes snapped up to meet Eli's, Clare slowly makes her way over to Eli then grabs him by his sleeve and heads up to his bedroom. He turned to her for a moment, flashing her, his award winning smile. Clare softly pushes Eli against his wall and begins to kiss him passionately; she then puts her arms on Eli's chest. Still caressing his chest, she pulls something out of his pocket.

"Eli, condoms really?" She barked. Her face once happy and full of joy became dark and upsetting.

"Clare- I can explain" Eli replies looking over towards Clare who moved towards his window. He realizes Clare was upset and ignoring him. "I just thought we might need them, Clare I wouldn't want us to end up having a kid"

"Eli, it's obvious you only want one thing from me, did you really think I was going to sleep with you, after a few days ago I said no. You got them today didn't you; no wonder you were acting so…I can't believe this!" She headed out towards the door, Eli grabbed Clare's arm "Clare you know that's not it...I just thought it…"

"Yeah, well I'm not sure what to think right now." She angrily replied as she pulled Eli's hand off of her and pushes him aside and walked out the door. "Clare…waits…Clare hold on, please." He pleads as she ran out of his house.

**Clare's point of view**

I head out Eli's house, I ignored that fact that he begged me to stay and talk things over. How could he go around buying condoms, when I specifically let him know I wasn't ready? Tears fell down my cheek as I was walking home, I couldn't believe that sex was all he wanted from me, and I thought there was more to him than that. My phone keeps vibrating with messages and calls from Eli, but I ignored them, and shut off my phone. I couldn't control my tears, I was upset, I thought he was the one, I was wrong. "I guess it's over?" I sighed restraining myself from having a horrible meltdown in the street, in front of everyone. Finally, i arrive home, no one was home, i suppose my mom was at another of her church events. I walked upstairs, my eyes swollen from the crying. I walk inside and let the tears out and lie on my bed holding tightly onto my pillow.

**Eli's point of view**

"Clare… Clare hold on" I pleaded as she ran out of my house. I knew she wasn't going to come back, I was about to run out after her, but I knew it would only make things worse. I slowly walked up the stairs and up into my room. "I can't believe that just happened" I sighed. I called Clare and texted her, but no answer. I bit my lip, as I sat down on my bed. I put my elbows on my knees and placed my chin on my hands. I really hurt Clare; I thought about whether this was the end for us both. My eyes suddenly were filling up with salty water. Slowly, I bit my lip again preventing the tears to run down my cheeks. I threw my pillow across the room and sat there in complete silence.

**:( okay, well i promise you i will try to update as soon as i can. please review, give me a little motivation to write :D let me know what you think**.


	3. Ch 3 Appearance of Marissa

**Since it is a different year, they are no longer in the same English class, but coincidently Adam, Clare, and Eli are all in the same pre-cal class. **

**Clare's point of view:**

I couldn't get much sleep last night, the only reason I slept was because all that crying made me lightheaded and weary. I woke up really early, _the clock read: 6:15 am. _I looked over at my phone, and noticed my wallpaper was a picture of Eli and me last year, at Adam's party. I sat alone for a long, long time, hoping that what just happened last night was only a nightmare. I wished that I could just pinch myself and wake up. "It really happened" I softly whispered.

_Maybe I was over reacting? Maybe, Eli only bought the condoms to…No, he bought them because he really wanted to __**only**__ sleep with me._

I really wished Ali was here, to comfort me in this situation; I was always there for her. But she left, she's gone. And who knows when she'll back? I decided to get up and start to get ready for school this morning. School is going to be very difficult, with Eli there. He's everywhere I go, everywhere.

"Have a great day, Clare" My mother kindly mentions with a smile on her face, while I stumble out of the car. Without responding I turn to her and a small smile stretches on my face. Once again, I have fooled her, made her believe everything was okay with me. How could she not notice I was broken into millions of pieces? I sighed deeply and walked inside the Degrassi doorway, trying to avoid eye-contact with people around me. It took me by surprise that Eli, wasn't at my locker, but what did I expect? Things were broken off already. I was getting my pre calculus book out of my locker when I seem him coming over towards me.

"Clare, Hi, how are things?" he asks with his back against the locker next to mine. I haven't spoken to him since he cheated off my test.

"I'm doing well K.C what about you?" Obviously I lied, but I can't tell him my personal problems, after all we weren't friends again.

"Great, Great. Listen I know it's not any of my business but, you haven't had you know…" He awkwardly asks. I give him a confused expression, asking him to clarify that for me.

"You know, sex with Eli. Because see I saw him the other day buying a pack of condoms and I assumed you two might have already had sex." His eyes staring at me, hungry for information

"That isn't any of your business K.C, what happens between Eli and me** is** between Eli and me. If you excuse me I have to head to class." I respond walking away from K.C, avoiding any other odd conversation. How dare he ask about me and Eli's personal information? Or should is ay past information.

"What about your vow!" He yells out as I walk away to class. He bangs his fists on the locker and heads over to his class.

The hallway seemed stuffed with students, too stuffed. I felt as though I was suffocating, I wasn't claustrophobic or anything but for some reason my heart was speeding up as I was going into Pre-Cal, afraid of confronting Eli, but there was no sign of him.

"Good Morning Clare" Mr. Clark politely greets me, taking a sip of his coffee.

"Morning" I reply with a smile on my face, last year Eli, Adam, and I were all in English together, coincidently this year Eli, Adam, and I were all in the same pre-calculus class. The thought of Eli being here, in the same class made me uncomfortable, especially after our fight. Other students scurried inside the door as the bell rang. I placed my bag on the floor and slowly sat in my seat, grabbing a book to focus my eyes on, rather than the student inside the classroom, mostly Eli.

"Good book?" Adam asks with a light smile on his face as he places his bag pack on his desk and turns to face me.

"Don't know yet, I haven't quite read it yet" I replied placing my book on my desk and moving my head to stare at Adam, who was sitting a row away, next to me.

"Oh, well where's your other half, he didn't answer my call last night to play video games?" His eyes stared at me with confusion when he noticed I didn't respond to him and turned away and looked down at my desk.

"Clare? What happened?" Adam asks to some extent afraid of my response. His eyes never looked away. I slightly look up at him and shrug. I tried to smile, but Adam was never fooled. He was waiting for me to answer him, he wanted to know what was wrong, and after all he was my best friend of course he needed to know.

"Things kind of got messy last night, so…so we're not quite together anymore" I informed him, his eyes looked down and looked back up at me with sympathy as he placed his hand on my shoulder smiling at me letting me know things will get better. I smile back and put my attention to the center of the room. I never wanted things to end between us, but I guess they just did.

**Adam's point of view:**

I placed my hand on Clare's shoulder. She looked really upset, I couldn't help but wonder how Eli felt. What was the cause of their break up? They've had problems before but never quite broke things off. I looked at Clare as she looked at the center of the classroom.

Oddly, Eli's assigned seat was again, in front of Clare's. I guess this wasn't the best time, to let her know about Fiona and I, my relationship information wasn't necessary at the moment. For some apparent reason I decided to look behind over my shoulder, there he was. His expression showed a variety of words: hurt, denial, regret, hopelessness. He looked down at me and then looked over to see Clare's back, and onto the floor. Eli looked at Clare's back once more before taking his seat. I turn to look at Clare, she looked as though she would burst out and run out of class but she controlled herself. Her eye on Eli's back. Today was silent; it was awkward, no one was talking, no one was looking at each other.

**Eli's point of view:**

Class was the dullest, the quietest, and the worst. I knew I should have skipped class, but I had a bit of hope, I hoped this was just another one of our silly fights and everything would be fine again. I was wrong. I tired glancing at Clare a couple of times, but she never once looked into my eyes.

"Clare… can we talk?" I mumbled softly, too softly that she didn't hear me as she walked out of the classroom. Adam placed his hand on my shoulder "Whatever you did, can't be that bad. She'll forgive you, go talk to her" he adds as he walks by me and on his way to exit the school.

Clare was a few feet away from me, I had to talk to her and explain everything, and for the first time in my life I felt terrified, I was afraid of her rejecting my apology and losing her. I just stood there frozen a few feet away, watching her open her locker and grab a hold of her books. She turned her head towards me, and stared back at me. I knew this was the appropriate time to walk on over to her and talk things over. My feet began to move towards her, a few feet now closer to my pot of gold.

"Eli! It's really you!" A figure yelled out as she wrapped her arms around my neck and pushed her body on me. I couldn't believe my eyes, my eyes staring down at her.

"Marissa? What are you doing here?" I reply with her arms are around me, her bare neck around my face giggling with joy. I look over at Clare, she was gone. _What was Marissa doing here? She was a friend of mine at my old school, before I moved to Degrassi. I remember us having a thing before me and Julia but nothing ever happened because she started dating some other guy, and then I met Julia. But here she was. _

"I come here now; I was transferred out of Lynnwood. And I slightly remember you telling me something about Degrassi before leaving, so I thought I'd come check it out" She replies, smiling like she's never smiled before. "I see you still drive Morty, oh how I miss him." After talking standing there in the middle of the hallway we decide to go out to grab some coffee. As she walked ahead of me I couldn't help myself but look at her, her white v-neck around her slim figure, her hair moving around, and her slightly tanned legs moving back and forth as she walked. Was I imagining all this?

**Clare's point of view:**

Me and Eli locked eyes, and it made me happy. But suddenly, someone wrapped her arms around him, and threw herself onto him. I noticed him looking and staring at her. Has he moved on so quickly? You can't just flick a switch and fall out of love, I guess since I never gave him any sex, he's out to look for some more. I've never seen this girl at Degrassi, and I wonder who she was. I hastily walked out of the school before Eli could look over at me again. I wanted to yell, because I thought he loved me, I thought something was there. But I couldn't, because my mom was waving at me from inside the car. After all it was Friday, I should be happy.

During the ride home, my mom tried making conversation with me, I would reply, only because I didn't want to be rude. But I didn't feel like talking right now. My mother and I never did much talking anymore, ever since the divorce it affected me a lot. She was rarely home, mostly out at fundraisers and events. So it was odd, I wasn't angry at her for divorcing my dad, but I was a bit disappointed that they let their marriage slip away. Now our love, Eli and mine, slipped away— He's with some other girl now. And I'm back to being alone.


	4. Ch 4 The Pact

**Hey guys, thanks for the reviews! **** I will try to write occasionally, I have finals this week so I might be behind a bit, sorry in advance. Please review, and let me know what you think, thank you. **

_I do not own degrassi, except maybe a character named: Marissa _

**Marissa's point of view: (it is still Friday)**

I can't believe I am a student at Degrassi now! I am filled with joy and happiness. It's been such a long time since I last saw him. I missed him and I must say I felt butterflies when my eyes caught his, and wrapped myself around him.

I've always liked Eli, and now we had the opportunity to be together, finally. Without anyone being in our way. I ran and jumped on my bed, wrapped a pillow around my arms and squealed as loud as I could. Although, it is a Friday afternoon, I had to stay over and help unpack for a little while, I didn't mind. After all, I asked Eli to give me a little tour this evening so I had something to look forward to. I couldn't help but smile throughout the entire day, for once things were probably going to end well with me and Eli.

**Eli's point of view: **

I forcefully hit my fists onto Morty's steering wheel lightly; I knew Clare had probably seen Marissa all over me and jumped to conclusions. Don't get me wrong, me and Marissa once liked each other but that was before; she is attractive I'm not going to lie, but my heart was still focusing on Clare, I loved Clare. And I am willing to do whatever it takes to make her understand the other night, isn't what it seemed. Marissa has asked me to give her a tour tonight after she finished unpacking I agreed, it gave me a chance to catch up with my friend, maybe I could ask Adam to come and hang out with us.

I reached for my phone, caught it as it tried to slip away and crawl out of my hand.

"Eli, hey how's it going?" Adam replied comfortably thinking I called him to inform him the talk Clare and I were supposed to have.

"Great, man, listen do you have plans? I was thinking…" I said hoping Adam could come and hang out.

"Sorry, Rain check? I meant to tell you I'm going to New York for the weekend to visit Fiona and her sibling, I'll catch up with you later?" He interrupted, he was probably at the airport, and the background was really noisy.

I agreed and hung up; I began to ponder, I tried not to think of Marissa and what might happen, I can't let anything happen. I sighed and drove on home to take a quick nap before meeting up with Marissa.

**Clare's point of view: **

Although, it was a pain to watch Eli wrap his arm around some girl, I knew I had to try and be strong. I clutched onto my pillow as tight as I could trying not to imagine anything happen between Eli and this girl, but I couldn't let it go. I was close to crying again until a bang on my door prevented me from doing so.

"So what are you doing home on a Friday? No Eli tonight?" Mom asked.

I shook my head. "No I've decided to stay home, tonight." I lied, I didn't want to tell her what happened between Eli and me, she would only start ranting about how I deserve better, but I don't Eli was really good to me.

She gave me that worried look that all mothers have perfected. "Maybe it's good that you're spending a little time apart." I rolled my eyes and turned my body a different direction so I wouldn't look at her, I didn't understand why she disapproved of Eli. He's been over a couple of times, but she would always give him the stink eye. She knew it bugged me, but ignored it.

"Well I just wanted to tell you there's someone here asking for you at the door, I'll tell them you're upstairs." She smiled and headed out of my room to inform the mystery man or woman to come upstairs.

_Maybe it was Adam? Maybe he was here or Fiona to comfort me, they probably found out what happened with Eli. Adam knew but did not know the whole story behind it. _I fixed my hair for a brief second, and twirled a few curls between my fingers.

The figure stood in my doorway, my mouth suddenly on the floor. I could not believe my eyes. After a few moment s in shock I ran up to my best friend, whom I haven't seen since she left, and hugged her as tight as I could.

"Clare, how I've missed you." She sobbed; tears of joy were now streaming down our cheeks. We hugged, yelled, and danced around my room. My best friend was back, I needed her so much, I'm glad she's here now.

After all the dancing, chimes, and prancing we finally calmed down. She gave me stories of her days at the school she went to for a year. We enjoyed the time we were spending together until a certain someone was brought up. I told her about the condom situation, and she gasped at his action.

"Oh Clare, I'm sorry. I know how much you liked him. I'm sorry things didn't work out, wait are you going to attempt working things with him?" Alli sympathizes putting her palm on my shoulder. Expecting me to break down, but I had to be strong; as much as it hurt I couldn't cry over Eli for the rest of my life.

"Actually, I thought we were until this, beautiful girl wrapped her arms on him and so did he." I got up off my bed and stood by my window and peered outside "It's too late for that now." I muttered. Alli's eyes suddenly widened, she reached for my coat and tossed it over my head.

"Come on, let's go take a walk. You need some fresh air." She demanded, I nodded and buttoned my coat as we headed out of the door.

**Eli's point of view:**

Marissa ran out of her house, as she waved at me like a child. Her hair which was once up, was now down, her delicate curls bounced as she walked. _"No you love Clare"_ I whispered to myself trying to push off the thought I was having.

We didn't do much talking on our drive to the park. I pulled the keys out of the ignition and lead her towards a bench in the park. She smiled and followed. Sharing a few laughs about the past, and bringing up old memories. A quick breeze blew towards us, the sun was now setting and the night was creeping out.

"I shouldn't have worn shorts, it's freezing" She laughed, rubbing her thighs to extract some of the Goosebumps on her skin. I turned my head and smirked, handing her my blazer, I was wearing a long sleeve anyway, so it didn't make much of a difference. She smiled and looked at my eyes, happy with my offering.

"He said that to you, how creepy. Doesn't he understand your not friends with him anymore" someone muttered at a distance, I had no recollection of the voice, but soon the voices kept coming closer and closer. So closer in fact I recognized both girls, the voices belonging to Clare and Alli.

I froze as my eyes focused on the girls coming toward my direction, Marissa stared at me worriedly, and she knew something was wrong with me. The bodies crept closer on the sidewalk; the blue eyes stared deeply into mine as she held Alli back and stood there unable to move closer.

My body quickly stood up, at the presence, "Clare, hey…" I awkwardly announced as I tried keeping my balance.

"Hi Eli" she hurtfully replied looking at Marissa and then at Alli. Alli stood there on Clare's side and did the same looking at me for a second, then at Marissa, and at Clare.

"Um, hi there Eli's friends" Marissa got up wrapped around my blazer; this must have looked real bad. She stood by my side face to face with Clare and Alli.

I stood quiet, and then looked back at Clare, "This is Marissa, she's an old friend from my old school." I break the silence; Marissa looks up at me and pushes her body closer to me. Her hand a few centimeters from mine, her bare thigh against my thigh. I noticed Alli and Clare's eyes look down at the shift Marissa had created. Clare's eyes suddenly were turning teary.

"Nice to meet you Marissa, I have to go." She replied in a melancholic tone. She ran off with Alli trying to catch up closer to her. I moved away from Marissa placed my hand over my mouth and inhaled deeply. Giving Marissa a sign it was time to go home.

**Tuesday Morning, there was no school on the Monday. Degrassi students return to school, that Tuesday morning. **

**Clare's point of view:**

School is going to be a disaster today. I pushed my hair out of my face and headed towards my locker.

"What are you doing here?" I quietly ask as Eli is standing by my locker, with his back against another.

"I want to talk" He stared at my deeply into my eyes, my knees grew weak I loved the way he would stare into my eyes. I nodded and he led the way inside an empty classroom.

"Look Clare, I'm sorry about that night. I promise you that isn't what it looked like" He walked on over to me and places his warm hand on my cheek, as I looked up and stared back at him. "I love you Clare, sex isn't all that matters to me, whether it happens next week, in a couple of months, or in the future on our honeymoon."

"Honeymoon?" I reply backing away a few inches, waiting for my response.

"Yes, Clare…I see a future with you. I want you to know that. I'm sorry if me having the condoms were a problem. I just thought…"

"We should prepare in advance? In case it happens." I filled in looking at Eli and blushed he placed his hand around my hips. I place my hands around his neck.

"Can we just forget that ever happened, and continue with our relationship?" He questioned looking at me with puppy eyes and hope.

"Forget what happened?" We both smile and slowly close our eyes and kiss. The kiss was indescribable, it was beautiful, Eli's soft lips against mine. We walked out of the abandoned class, holding onto each other hands. Finally everything was back to normal, I missed Eli so much, but all that is forgotten now because everything's perfect again.

**Marissa's point of view: **

Eli was nowhere to be found, I texted him but no answer. I started wandering Degrassi's hallways. Looking down at my phone I bumped into someone.

"Ow" I squealed. Bending down to get my books that were knocked out of my hands.

"Sorry, here let me help" The boy said as he reached down and helped me collect my books, and handed them to me. "I'm K.C, by the way" He introduced himself.

"Marissa" I reply grabbing my book from his hands. A door across the hallway suddenly opened and makes a soft screeching noise. K.C and I both turn our attention towards the door. There he was, holding onto the girl I met Friday night. My eyes fill with jealousy and hurt— their backs towards us heading off disappearing into the hallways I sighed. I looked over at K.C whose face suddenly filled with anger.

"Why is he with her…?" I muttered staring into their backs as they trailed off.

"Who Eli and Clare? I wonder the same, why is she with him." He obnoxiously replies. We turn to face each other and grin. We chatted for a while, apparently K.C and Clare were together their freshmen year, he cheated on her and got a girl pregnant, who is taking independent studies at the moment, but he still had feelings for Clare. As for I, I was told the story behind Clare and Eli's relationship. He never mentioned a girlfriend that night at the park, but unknowingly they have been together for about s year already.

We knew what has to be done, if we can't have them, **no one** else can. K.C and I have come up with a plan and it's going to work, and bring Eli running to me, and Clare to K.C. We shook hands and laughed as we separated and ran to our classroom.

**Hey guys, thanks for reading. Review please. Well what'd you think? K.C and Marissa joining teams, that can't be good right? Anyways, I will try to update as soon as I can, like I mentioned above I have finals at school this week so I have to study study study! I promise you another chapter will be done before the week ends. **


	5. Ch 5 Rainy weekend

**Thanks for the reviews! I really do appreciate it. Well I wrote another chapter before the week was over, like I promised. So I really hope you enjoy it. **

_I do not own Degrassi._

**Eli's point of view ****(Two weeks later):**

Finally, everything was back to normal again, with Clare of course. It was great, she really was so understanding and caring; which is why I fell for her in the first place. I felt kind of bad though, not with Clare of course, but Marissa—since Clare and I got back together I suddenly edged Marissa out. Marissa was a friend of mine, she didn't deserve to be abandoned; after all she was new around town. And she hasn't met Clare yet, I really do think they would get along finely. I searched my pocket for my phone, after I finally got a hold of my phone I searched for Marissa's name on my contact list and placed the phone on my ear.

"Marissa, sorry I haven't called—uh listen want to go to the Dot tonight, how does 7 sound? We should catch up?" I suggested moving the hair away from my face as I sat in my bedroom looking at my DeadHand poster.

"Yes of course!" I'll meet you there!" She energetically replied. She kind of seemed eager to hang up, I heard a voice in the back ground belonging to a man, I was glad she was meeting new people, maybe even a new friend. I looked over my shoulder towards my clock which read _6:45_pm. I hopped onto my car, and headed to The Dot.

**Marissa's point of view:**

"Who was that?" K.C asked after I hung up. "Eli?"

"Yeah it was Eli" I kindly reply with a huge smile on my face, "I'm meeting him at The Dot, in a couple of minutes. I'll catch up with you later? We can discuss more of this plan later. Tonight's my first attempt to win Eli's heart." I winked at him. He laughed and I joined in.

The Dot was close by to my house, so it only took me a few minutes to get there. Eli was already there, I saw Morty parked on the curb. I hope Eli liked my outfit; after all it took me forever to decide what to wear when I finally came to conclusion to wear a short red, black, and white plaid skirt, a white buttoned blouse with a coat over it and some boots. I closed my umbrella; (It was raining) and fixed my hair for a brief second before going inside. I opened the door with the biggest smile my face can possibly make. My smile disappeared when I saw Eli's hand collided with Clare's. I would have made an attempt to run out, but unfortunately they both saw me and kindly smiled.

"Glad you could make it Marissa, I've heard a lot about you." Clare got up and slightly hugged me Eli nodded and smirked.

"Good things I hope" I reply laughing a little. I took off my coat and looked at Eli, who didn't even notice my outfit, and sat down. We got to know each other a little a bit. She was sweet and all, but I clearly didn't understand why Eli was even with her. I mean they don't have many things in common. Eli and I will always have more in common than they ever will.

**Eli's point of view: **

Clare and I waved and said our goodbyes to Marissa—her mom came over to pick her up, hopped in then drove off. This was such a good idea; I really think Clare and Marissa hit it off. I opened the door and Clare quickly slid in and I ran around Morty trying to avoid the rain. Clare scooted closer to me; placing one of her legs over mine, and looked up smiling and blushing a little. I smiled and placed my arm over her shoulder and drove off. Clare asked me to come inside; she didn't think it was a good idea to drive during a rainstorm. We weren't smart enough to bring our umbrellas so we made a run for it into her house. Her parents weren't home, her mom was out at another church event and her dad was working late. We walked up her stairs laughing, out of breath, and drenched.

We made it into her bedroom, she gestured me to close the door behind me. She turned around to face me, our faces a few inches away, we stood there looking straight into each other's eyes, and she moved her head closer and kissed me softly. As our kiss deepened, I felt her fingers move up the back of my neck and play with my hair, making me groan softly into her lips. I placed my hand over her cheek and softly caressed it. Her feet moved back and I followed, lightly letting her fall onto her bed. Her hands continued stroking my hair, and slowly going down my back. My chest was against hers, our hearts beating rapidly. Suddenly, she moved her lips from mine and pulled off my wet jacket, bringing her strawberry lips back to mine. I pulled my lips from hers holding onto the buttons of her blouse, she nods and moves her upper half up to help with her shirt.

My eyes gazed into hers; her face looked so beautiful, her eyes shimmering, her face looking impatient wanting to kiss me, she was just beautiful. She blushed a little when she noticed my eyes look down at her chest. She grabbed my face and kissed me passionately tugging on my t-shirt. I rose my arms over my head as she took it off tossing it onto the floor. Our breathing hitched as our bare chests sprawled all over each others. I trailed down to her neck and down to her collarbone. She moaned a little and pulled me closer to her, moving her legs around my hips.

"Eli?" her voice trembled.

"Sorry, too far?" I reply understandingly backing away from Clare. She stops me from backing up too far and places her arms around my face, making me look at her.

"Eli, I love you" she smiles, with her hands around my neck, as she lightly smacks her lips.

"I love you too Clare, I will always love you" I smile; she pulls me down to kiss her. Our kissing begins to deepen again; she bites my neck causing me to groan softly. Then they move towards my ear and she begins nibbling on it gently, like a bunny.

She puts her lips against my ear and whispers, "Eli, I'm ready." I stop kissing her neck and look down at her.

"Clare, are you sure?" She nods and smiles "I just…I… are you sure? There's no pressure, I don't want you to regret anything." I reply.

"Positive, I've never been so sure in my life. I'm ready Eli" The smile never left her face as she tapped her finger over my nose.

**Clare's point of view:**

Eli stared deep into my eyes, after telling him I was ready and smiled. I smiled back. His emerald eyes making me grow week, I was ready to be with Eli. The timing couldn't be better. I love Eli and Eli loves me. He started pecking my lips until they deepened. I slid back onto the pillow throwing the covers over us. He placed his hands softly on my waist and rubbed gently causing me to moan a little. I licked my lips as he started kicking off his jeans, and reached over to unbutton mine. I lift my body helping him pull them off. He placed his hand over my stomach and began caressing it softly; I began to move my hands from his shoulder, to his back, and onto his chest. Our breathing began to grow. I pushed his hair away from his face; he placed his fingers over my bra strap and started to pull them down and started kissing and sucking on my shoulders. I arched my back up as he began to unhook my bra and pulled it off. His eyes never left mine—this was love.

He looked down at me once more time to reassure if I really wanted this. I nodded and kissed him gently. Our legs gliding onto each others, suddenly I moved my hand over to his waist and moved his boxers down slowly, he grinned at my action and kicked his boxers off.

_**This was the first time I have felt Eli's complete naked body against mine, now the only thing separating us was my underwear. **_

Eli didn't rush to pull them off, he began kissing me passionately, letting me know everything was going to be okay. _I wasn't too nervous, about this happening, after all I wanted this, and I was ready. And Eli has been so patient with me. _

After a couple of minutes of passionate kissing and cuddling, he slowly slid them off, reached over to his wallet which was located in his jeans and pulled a condom out. He sat down, and placed the condom onto himself. I lied there kind of impatient, after successfully sliding it on he got back onto the previous position: Our chests touching and our hips touching. He looked down at me worriedly.

"This might hurt a little, are you sure this is what you want? I'm scared of hurting you Clare." He whispered.

"I'm sure Eli, I'm really sure. It's okay Eli, just go slow." I reply playing with his hair like a child. He slightly separated my thighs with his legs and slid in. My face wrinkled with my eyes slightly shut, groaning a little at the pain. His eyes never left my eyes as he read my expression. The pain began to turn into pleasure.

_This wasn't sex, this was making love: Eli looking deeply into my eyes, kissing me, pecking me, and breathing heavily, it was so caring It was making love!, I'm really glad I got to share this experience with Eli. Afterward, we snuggled and lay on my bed, my head on his chest, his fingers playing with mine. And we drifted into sleep. Of course he had to leave, before my mom arrived. _

**THE NEXT DAY**

**Eli's point of view**

On our way to school, Clare and I couldn't help but look at each other and smile. Last night was amazing. It might have not been my first time, but I would really call it making love. We walked into the halls of Degrassi holding hands and smiling, hopefully not smiling too much that the whole school would know about our night.

_RINNGGGG the bell rang. We headed towards our Pre Cal class. During the weekend Mr. Clark decided to do a seating chart; this time rows, fortunately Adam was in between Clare and I._

"Hey" Adam greeted smiling looking down onto our hands which never breathed for air. Our hands finally parted as we sat on our yoga ball; which supposedly helped our posture. Clare kindly waved and said good morning to Adam.

"Hey, how was your weekend with the Coyne's?" I reply, waiting for Adam to spill his novel.

"It was great, really great. We went downtown to do some shopping, went to some dinner parties. Ooh! And had dinner with her family, it was really something. What about you two how was your weekend?" Adam looked at us awkwardly, when Clare and I looked at each other and smiled and avoided answering the question. "Well… how was your weekend?" Adam repeated. Once again Clare and I briefly looked at each other; Adam followed our eyes and gave us a confused look.

"It was good, Adam, really good." Clare broke the silence.

"Oh really? Well what'd you do?" Clare and I looked at Adam, Adam probably already knew. _Have we made it that obvious? _

"Ah! Grasshopper, the usual watched movies, went and had a few dinners, at the abandoned place of worship we found last year, where you threw the party" I lied.

"Uh huh" he laughed and we followed.

**K.C's point of view: **

I ran out of first period, and headed towards Clare's locker. There she was with Eli. I turned around and gave Marissa a hand gesture. She nodded and walked on over to Clare and Eli.

Marissa smiled at Clare and Eli, obviously a fake smile. "Hey you two lovebirds, last night was fun! Eli… can I talk to you for a second?" Eli kissed Clare goodbye and walked the halls with Marissa, who gestured at me to go for it. I was kind of spacing out, I was pissed, I hate watching Clare and Eli kiss. Marissa coughed loudly and widened her eyes; I got the memo, and headed towards Clare. She seemed really happy for some apparent reason. I took a deep breath and reached her locker.

"Hey Clare, I'm sorry about before, I'm sorry about everything." I smiled putting my hands into my pockets.

"Apology accepted K.C, thank you." She happily replied. _This was odd Clare never looked at me or talked to me with a smile on her face. _

"Listen...I hope this means we're friends again." She nodded and closed her locker. "I'll see you around"

_Now we're friends, cleared everything up. Next, I have to attempt and get into Eli's head. _

**Lunch Break**

**Marissa's point of view:**

As I walked out of French class with Eli. I hid my phone and texted K.C: _**K.C we're on our way to Clare's locker. GO to her I'll sparkle things up. **_

"Someone's happy today" I noted.

Eli smirked "Yeah, got my hours of sleep, who knew 6 hours could shine up your morning"

We laughed, as we walked towards the halls. I cleared my throat and he looked over at me. A question mark written all over his face.

"So, I don't mean to butt in or anything, but people have been talking…" I lied.

"About you? You're new, Students already starting rumors?" he laughed. Rolling his eyes.

_Getting into Eli's head_

"Not exactly, they've been saying things about K.C, Clare's ex, and how he still has feelings for Clare and wants her back. Or something like that and how they were smiling at each other this morning" I shrugged as he worriedly looked at me. _He didn't quite believe these "rumors" but once he see's K.C with Clare then he'll start questioning them._

**Eli's point of view: **

I highly doubt that K.C would want Clare back, they broke up freshmen year, and he never attempted anything ever since. We made a turn and there she was and he was. My eyes glared at his back. They were laughing and making small jokes. Marissa and I walk on over to Clare. I glared at K.C who kept smiling at Clare. "Hey" I kiss Clare on the cheek. She smiles.

_I noticed K.C's eyes look at me when I kissed Clare with anger, was Marissa right? _Marissa waved at us and left and disappeared into the cafeteria.

There was an awkward silence, "Well Clare, thanks for listening. You're still as sweet as you used to be, I missed you. I'll call you tonight? To tell you more about it?" K.C smiled and looked into Clare's eyes.

"Yeah sure, K.C. Anytime" she replied. K.C left and turned around a numerous amount of times flirtatiously looking back at Clare. I looked at Clare who turned around and opened her locker placing her bag inside. I raised my eyebrows at her and she did the same.

"Aw don't be jealous Eli" She teased placing her arms on my shoulders and kissed me softly.

Without sounding so demanding I open my mouth "What were you two talking about?"

"He was just mentioning some stories and embarrassing moments. He's really funny, I think we finally made and alliance, Friends again" She replied.

"Friends again? After what he did to you, are you sure that's a good idea?" I questioned

"Why wouldn't it be? I mean the past is the past. He's changing, I could tell."

_Obviously, changing because he wants to win her heart back. I cannot believe I was letting him get into my head. I really don't want Clare talking to K.C, but then again I can't tell who she can and cannot talk to. _

**Marissa's point of view: **

"Did it work?" I eagerly ask K.C as he walks into the cafeteria with a huge grin on his face.

"I'm in his head; I flirted in front of him. Jealousy is filling him up. It's just a matter of time before their relationship reaches to an end." He proudly informs, taking a bite of his fry.

"Good Good! Now, my parents are going away for the weekend. So I'm thinking of throwing a small party, inviting some people and of course Clare and Eli. Then our next step is separating them." We grin at each other and begin to laugh proudly. We high five and continue eating our sandwiches.

_A plan to get Eli away from Clare, and break them up. _

**Hey guys, thanks for reading, I made this chapter extra long because I thought it was such a good idea to have Eli and Clare share that romantic expression. In time before the next dramatic event that will occur during the big party. Well I hope you enjoyed, it. I will try to post up another chapter in a couple of days, hopefully. Please review! It would be greatly appreciated. **


	6. Ch 6 The Disastrous  Party

**Hey guys, sorry for the late update. But I made this semi-long and I hope you all enjoy it. Please review!**

_I do not own Degrassi_

**Marissa's point of view. (Thursday)**

Our plan, was working so well. A couple of days before my parents leave in unison, on vacation. K.C and I decided to throw a party Friday night. Since K.C was already in Eli's head, it was my turn to get into Clare's, it'll be a cinch—not too much effort will be needed.

I already gave Eli, Clare and the rest of the school invitations to my party on Friday. Clare and Eli agreed to come. Everything was almost ready, I had the drinks (some alcoholic beverages), snacks, music, and everything needed for a party.

**Still Marissa's point of view: (Friday)**

As I was getting ready for school, I placed some photos of Eli and I _(We were at a concert, we always did share the same musical interests) _on my binder. I decided to wear a Dead Hand t-shirt, black shorts, along with some sneakers; to spice things up further. My parents dropped me off at the schools' parking lot; I got my IPod and searched for the perfect song to listen to, and pushed the ear buds into both of my ears.

Tonight was the day of my party, I was excited. As I was roaming the halls, people cheered excitedly at me, perceptibly because I was throwing a massive party tonight. Instead of putting my folder inside my bag, I decided to clutch onto it. I rolled my eyes, when I saw Clare sitting on the floorboards by her locker reading a book as she tolerantly waited for Eli.

"Hey" I announce as I sit next to her criss-cross applesauce, and placed my binder in front of my feet.

She set her bookmark inside her book, and shoved it into her bag. "Hey Marissa" I smiled devilishly when she eyed my folder. "You and Eli?" She points out.

"Oh, yeah we used to go to thousands of concerts together, but then he moved away…" I sadly replied trying to hold in my grin, and moved my bangs from my face.

"Oh fun. You two even have the same Dead Hand t-shirt" She looked at my shirt concerned. _It was working. _I looked down at my top and smiled and nodded. Her eyes frowned, as she looked down at the floor. _Ah Hah! _

"You into Dead Hand too?" I kindly asked. _I hope not. _

"Uh, well I haven't really listened to them, except when Eli sings along to them, when we're in Morty" She grimaced.

I turned my head; there he was the black silky haired boy, the boy I am mesmerized over, wearing some black tight jeans, his emerald green eyes luminous with the light in the hallways. _Finally, Eli and I were going to be together._

I gaze at him and smiled, kindly he returned the smile. Butterflies were suddenly rapidly flying inside my abdomen. Until, he sat next to Clare and placed his arm over her. Thus, her face still looked concerned.

"I cannot believe you still have those pictures" Eli grabbed my folder smiling enthusiastically, removing his arm from Clare's shoulder to center his attention on my binder. "Ah, that was such a good night. Getting our Dead Hand shirts," He pointed at my shirt and continued "autographs, Remember when you-"

I covered my face with my hands "Don't say it, I died of embarrassment. I swear Eli, don't" I begged,

"When you…When you" He was hysterically laughing. I jumped up and he got up on his feet, and I leaped on him covering his mouth. While, Clare sat there uncomfortable at the situation. "Fine. Fine." He gave me a smirk and opened his mouth " When you walked out of the bathroom with toilet paper hanging out in front of your jeans" He snorted . I cannot believe he said that. Although, it was embarrassing it was hilarious. Clare found it amusing as well, so she kind of joined in. _I stood there adjacent to Eli and Clare. I was still trying hard not to grin, it was working, at least I hope it was. _

**Clare's point of view:**

I felt really stupid; they have so much in common, And Eli and I had so little. I was concerned; she seemed to show interest in Eli. They did know each other before, and shared those fun and embarrassing moments together. I pouted as I slid inside Morty. I was silent for most of the ride home.

"Clare are you okay?" Eli asked concerned. "You haven't said a thing." I shrugged my shoulders, and looked down at my feet. _I cannot believe I was jealous, the way she flung herself at him. The way she looked at him, the way she's tried edging me out maybe I was just overreacting, they are friends. But then again, I don't know what to think? I doubt it, like I said they are just friends. _

He slid closer to me and put his arms around my shoulder, "This is about Marissa isn't it?"

_How could he tell?_

I sat there without a sound, as I nodded in agreement.

"Clare, she's just an old friend. I'm with you." He sincerely said, as he looked down at me and rubbed my shoulder.

"I know, I know, but you two just have so much in common, and we have so little. And I couldn't help but, think negatively" I frowned; Eli placed his hand on my shoulder and kissed me tenderly.

"Clare, I love you for who you are. Opposites attract remember?" He kissed my cheek gently. He was right, I was worrying over nothing— we loved each other.

I looked down at my watch and smiled at Eli, "My mom is at another church event, she won't be home for another hour" I grip onto the collar of his polo then opened the door and slid out, leaning towards the cracked window. "Well you coming? " I gave him a seductive look. He caught on, smirked as usual, and hopped out following my lead inside.

_-10 minutes later -_

We lustfully looked at each other, both wanting the same thing. After numerous amounts of passionate kissing and holding onto each other. We were making love again, this time there wasn't any pain, but was way more pleasuring, than before.

The door knob suddenly turned, Eli quickly moved away from me, slid his boxers on and sat next to me. I hid my bare body with my sheets, and looked up, it was my mother.

She stood there stunned, and cleared her throat. "Get dressed." She disappointedly demanded. And shut the door. I hid my face with my hands and sat there in disbelief. Eli's jaw was still attached on the floor. He got up from the bed, and started changing, sighing with apprehension. I followed, and walked over to my closet, to change for the party.

"Everything's going to be okay" He kissed my forehead "I'll stay if you want me to?"

I shook my head "No, I think it'll make things worse, thank you though."

"Are we still going to the party?" He asked. I nodded "I'll go and change and I'll pick you up in 30?" I walked Eli to the door and stood there as he drove off.

I sighed as my mother stood in the kitchen waiting for an explanation. I made my way over to the kitchen. She looked angry, ready to attack my face and slap me, but she didn't instead she sat on the stool and glaring at me. I stood there nervously, if only I could run away from this.

"Clare Diana Edwards" She barked "Don't tell me you're sexually active with this boy" I gulped, and looked down at the floor. She sighed in disbelief. "Did you forget about your vow…to wait until you were wedded…?" She stood up from the stool and stood a couple of feet away from me. "Are you proud of your actions? Are you proud of breaking your promise to god? Do you really think this boy, will be around forever? Boys your age are only out for one thing, he'll leave you once he gets what he wants. Clare don't be so naïve. "

_She pushed the button too far. I was ready to explode. She needed to know how I felt. She needed to know everything. _

"Naïve?" I snickered and crossed my arms. "Ever since you and dad got a divorce, everything changed. How do you think it feels coming home, to no one? You're never home" I yelled back. "Dad's never home. I'm here all alone. And his name is Eli, mom, Eli."

Her face angered even more "Do not yell back at me. This boy has corrupted you. I don't approve of him, I don't want you seeing hi-"

"Don't you dare say it, you can't do that. I'm sorry your marriage went to a downfall, but Eli's not just some boy I love him. You can disapprove all you want. But he's not going anywhere" I interrupted. The kitchen was silent for a couple of minutes. I was so angry that my eyes were beginning to tear up. "Eli helped my life continue being stable, he was helping me through your separation. If you'd like to know, I tried having sex with Eli last year, during your divorce, I was upset, he was caring enough_, _unlike most guys, and rejected me." She stood there not capable of saying a word; it felt good pouring myself out to her. "He didn't take advantage of me; instead we waited a year to finally have sex. Such a bad guy right?" I narrowed my eye brows. "Exactly. Now if you excuse me, I have somewhere to be" I mumble and walk out the door, she didn't try and stop me or punish me.

_She did need to know, how I felt. _

I hopped inside Morty, I let Eli know, everything was okay, and I explained everything to her. He was as surprised as I was that she didn't stop me as I stormed out. I was happy that I clarified everything, but then I let things get to my head.

Eli stared down at me, "Is everything okay Clare?" I couldn't help it, but my eyes were starting to tear up. _I wasn't upset that I yelled at my mom, so why am I crying? _Eli placed his hand over my cheek and wiped the tears away "Clare?" he worriedly asked.

"I'm scared, Eli, I'm scared." I ask sobbing and move my body into his arms.

"Clare, you said things went well with your mom?"

I slid away from his arms "No, not that. I'm scared that things will change now…now that we are intimate."

"Clare, I'm not going anywhere." He grabs onto my hand "I won't let that change anything, I promise." He kissed my hand.

Before we knew it, we were already at Marissa's house. Her house was already stuffed with high schoolers. Eli hated being around large crowds, but Marissa invited us. So might as well go. Eli and I tried walking around, but the house was too overstuffed to move even an inch. We finally made it to the kitchen; luckily it wasn't as crowded at the moment, which was a surprise since this is where the refreshments (alcohol) were located.

**Marissa's point of view:**

The word got out regarding my party, everyone was here. I could barely move a muscle without hitting someone. The living room was booming with music— making eardrums pop, wild teens dancing stomping their feet on the floor, alcohol in the kitchen, puking drunks in the bathrooms, and I don't even want to know what's going on in the bedrooms. I was struggling to walk around my home; I squeezed out of the crowd and walked on over to the kitchen. Clare and Eli were standing towards the counter, being all cuddly—it sickens me. I walk on over to the refreshment area and pour myself a drink, I needed a drink.

"Hey guys, I'm glad you could make it" I interrupt. Eli turned around from Clare and stood by her side.

"Hey Marissa" Clare smiles, "Thanks for having us over" I look down into their joined hands, and take a huge gulp from my drink

"Whoa slow down there; you have to keep yourself up from falling off the earth." Eli jokes chuckling a little.

I laugh along, I was already a tad intoxicated, and I've had a couple of drinks this evening I just hope I don't fall out of hand. "The drinks are over there if you want one." I insisted.

Eli looked over at the table, back at me, and then at Clare "I'm driving, I don't think I should" He questioned.

"One drink won't hurt you" I continue insisting.

"Go on Eli, I'll drive" Clare agreed although, her face was hesitant. Eli did look like he wanted a drink, so she gave in. Eli shot Clare one look before grabbing a red cup and placing his lips onto drink.

All three of us were talking and laughing, sharing stories, and our point of views on certain topics. Eli kept his word and only had a drink, he didn't want to push himself over his limit, and Clare didn't have a single sip down her throat.

"Marissa, where's your bathroom?" Clare asked respectively.

"Walk ahead, when you see the hallways on your left, turn and it's the third door on your right" I don't even know how I remembered this. She wrote down the instruction in her memory and walked away. The room grew silent as Eli and I watched her disappear into the racket, of the party. I gestured Eli to grab another drink, but he refused and grinned.

"How many drinks have you had Marissa?" He asks putting his hands inside his pockets.

"A couple, no one's counting. I'm not too drunk though, I can still process things in my memory and walk" We laughed. I turn my face away from Eli and take a deep breath. "Eli?" I look at him again, "I don't want to interfere with anything, but there's something going on between K.C and Clare"

"What?" He narrows his eyes at me, "That can't be Marissa, don't joke around like that."

"Eli, I would never want to hurt you, I'm just saying what I heard everyone saying, what I see and what he mentions to me." He turns his face and looks down at the floor. I walk over to him and stare at him "which is why I thought you should know. There's something between them, he calls her almost every night, flirts in front of you, and they've even hung out." I informed him. "Don't deny it Eli, look at it thoroughly, you know you suspect a thing."

Eli continued looking down at the floor and into the empty space around him. Wrinkling his forehead trying not to believe what I said was true and crossing his arms. I placed my palm in sympathy on his shoulder and rub it gently biting my lip softly.

The kitchen was beginning to fill up with teens grabbing and pouring themselves a drink, teens stumbling around trying not to fall on their faces, and teens dancing lustfully onto each other. I couldn't believe people let themselves dance and rub onto each other this way, way too provocative; if you ask me. There was a loud burp in front of us, which made us look up.

"Hey, isn't your girlfriend, that cute girl with short auburn curls? What's her name…? Clare?" A guy burps, I haven't seen him around, but how lame of him to wear his Degrassi polo to my party, and I tried hard holding in my laugh.

"Yeah what about her? Did something happen?" He looks worriedly down at his watch_; he was wearing a vintage looking watch. _

The guy tried hard not to fall backwards, "We just saw her walking hand in hand with some guy… the football player, inside a bedroom." He pointed around to his friends who nodded.

**K.C's point of view: **

I was standing there like an idiot, holding onto a red cup and gulping it down. Jenna wasn't home; she was always too tired to go out, what a drag. Enough about Jenna, My feelings are way too into Clare. I narrowed my eyebrows as I began to ponder: _Why hasn't she made a move on me yet? I've flirted; we've hung out, and I've even called her to talk about things. _

"Hey" a soft voice kindly hit my heart. It was Clare, I swear, my knees grew weak; I don't even know how I kept myself up. My face lit up, I was smiling so much it hurt.

"Hey Clare" My eyes widen and smile as wide as I possibly could.

"What are you doing here all alone? Is everything alright?" She asks worriedly. _Clare was always so concerned; she cared about the people in her life. That's what made her—her. _I stood quiet for a while; she flung her hand in front of my eyes, which caught my attention.

I placed my hand over my chin, "Actually, things are kind of rough right now. Can we talk?"

She hesitated "Well I was actually going to go on over to Eli" she looks towards the crowded area.

_Ugh. I have to get her away from him. _"Please Clare; you're the only one I can talk to. I'm falling into pieces; it'll only be five minutes I promise?" I smile eagerly. _This had to work, she was always one of those girls who loved to help others, she had to give in, and after all I had "problems."_

"Okay… yeah sure. What is it?" She points out widening her eyes and smiling.

"It's too loud here I can barely hear myself think, let's go in there" I point. She wrinkled her eyebrows, hesitating quite a lot. "Please? I could really use a friend." I added.

She nods "Only five minutes." She smiles. I grab onto her wrist and lead the way over inside the hallways and into a bedroom and shut the door. She sat on the bed looking around curiously around. Moving her feet back and forth with her hands on her knees. I sit beside her ready to pour out my "story" to her. I was hesitating at first, but I knew what I had to do. I was still for a long moment, looking over towards the wall.

Clare's head turned to the right and stared at my face "Okay, what's wrong?"

I turn my face towards her sigh, "Clare the thing is I only said that to bring you in here. I love you Clare, always have." She turned her face away from me "I want you back, I want us to be together again. We belong together"

"K.C, stop talking nonsense, I'm with Eli now, Eli. Not you!" She defends herself. I grab a hold of her hands and grip them tightly.

"Clare, you and Eli don't belong. We belong together."

"K.C we are history, we were together before, you cheated on me! Are you kidding?" She laughed "We don't belong. If I belong with anyone it's with Eli." She said struggling to wiggling her wrists trying to get away from my grip.

"Eli? Clare, don't be dumb. You guys can't be that serious." I chuckle she bites her lower lip, "Hah! Don't tell me you're having sex with him" I joke, laughing a little bit. _Obviously not Saint Clare will never do be intimate until her wedding night. _She looked away down at the floor, I let go of her hands and look at her "You're having sex with him?" I reply infuriated.

"What happens between Eli and I is none of your business. Shouldn't you be with Jenna and your kid?" She rudely replies "What kind of a father is out partying when Jenna needs you the most."

Clare gets up ready to walk on over to the door. I grab her wrists and sit her down next to me and forcefully push my lips onto hers, I held her body so close to me that she could barely move away from my lips, our position made it seem like she was going along with the kissing. _This felt great, having Clare's body and lips pressed against mine. _

**Clare's point of view: **

_How could I be so stupid and think K.C wanted to be friends again. _

I tried moving but it was impossible, K.C's grip was way too tight, I could barely move. _I should have never agreed to go in here, but I was worried, I really need to stop trusting everyone. Eli was right, this wasn't a good thing, and it wasn't a good thing to reunite our friendship again. _

I couldn't open my mouth and yell out for help, K.C was forcefully sticking his lips onto mine.

The door cracked open, K.C let go of my lips but kept his arms around me, and I turn towards the door. "Eli" I mumble sighing in relief.

"Let go of her" He clutches his fists walking inside the room with Marissa. I haven't seen him this angry, since he had problems with Fitz. K.C let go of me and walked over to Eli.

"Or what, Clare and I, we're something and you kno—?" K.C defends himself, trying to seem tough. Before K.C could finish his sentence Eli slammed his fist onto K.C's face. I swear I heard something crack. K.C and Eli were now aggressively fighting inside the room.

"Guys, stop! Stop it!" I yelled my eyes were beginning to fill with worry.

"Like you'd want that" Marissa glares at me rolling her eyes. I looked at her puzzled, _what is she talking about? _"K.C stop it! Eli Stop! No fighting in here please!" She yelled, she seemed to have the magic word, because K.C removed his fist from Eli's face, winked at me, wiped his face, and walked out with Marissa.

I sighed and ran to the bathroom to get some tissues. I came back and Eli was still sitting on the floor against the wall. I kneel down on the floor next to him, grab his face to wipe the blood off his lips, before I could do anything, he moved his head away from me and stood up.

"You liar" He barked at me.

I got up and looked at him in doubt, "What are you talking about?

"Making an excuse to come to the bathroom, just to come inside to hook up with K.C" He puts his finger on his lip to move the blood away.

"Eli, that's not what, happened." I reply grabbing onto his sleeve "Come on, let's get you cleaned up."

He moved his hand away from me "Clare, you're such a liar. Marissa was right, how could I be so stupid. You two have been going behind my back. I know everything. How could I even trust you? "Marissa? Eli nothing happened!" my eyes began filling up with tears. _Marissa? What is he talking about? He thinks I cheated on him, no, no I didn't. He's being so cruel and mean. _I buried my face in my hands.

"I gave you my heart, Clare. You're nothing but another one of those CHEATERS!" He roared.

I was now sobbing into my hand "Eli, please let me explain everything.

"THERE'S NOTHING TO EXPLAIN, YOU KNOW I DIDN'T BELIEVE IT AT FIRST, BUT ACTIONS SPEAK LOUDER THAN WORDS! I'm done… I'm done with you. You've probably already slept with him too; you're just like Bianca, just like her, sleeping around with everyone"

I walk over to him begging to be heard, "Eli, please" He doesn't even bother to acknowledge me and walks out of the room.

I stood there in the abandoned room, sobbing my eyes out. How could this day have started so well, us making love everything was perfect, and now I'm all alone?

_He broke up with me. What was he talking about; when he said Marissa was right? He was so mean; I've never seen this side of him, especially when it's towards me._

**Eli's point of view:**

I stomped out of the room, she tore me apart, and she cheated on me. I would never cheat, but she cheated on me! Marissa was right, how could I be so thick, and not see this. I banged my fists on the wall as I headed out the door. This time, I wasn't so fortunate; I couldn't prevent a few tears from streaming down my face. This hurt; it felt like a thousand knives stabbed my heart.

I wiped my face, as the crowded living room came closer and closer. My nose grew stuffy from the crying. I struggled moving towards the door to walk out.

I threw the door behind me and headed towards Morty.

"Eli, Eli wait up!" Marissa yelled pulling on a sweater.

I turned around and saw her coming towards me. I didn't feel like talking especially now, my voice would probably be cracked up from the crying. I stood there in front of her.

"I'm so sorry, Eli." She placed her hands on my shoulders. "I'm sorry you had to find out like that."

I sighed, I _really wish I could erase her from my memory and forget about that._ "It's fine"

"Eli" She sighed. "If you need anything I'm here" I looked at her and smiled lightly.

"Thanks Marissa. You're great. I'm really glad you're here." I kindly reply.

_**I had my friend, my friend from back school. At least, I wouldn't have to go through this horrible phase on my own. My friend was here with me. And Adam wasn't here this weekend he's run off with Fiona, another weekend at the Coynes. **_

"I'm glad you're here Marissa, I really need a friend" I mention to her.

She giggled and before I had any recollection of what was going on, she pressed her lips on mine and placed her arms around my neck. My eyes widened as she continued moving her lips against mine.

_Was I that upset that I went along with the kiss? But something didn't feel right._

I backed away and she looked at me with a content smile on her face.

I licked my lips, "I gotta go—Marissa." I awkwardly reply. "I'll see you around."

"Yeah of course! Bye Eli!" She excitedly responded heading inside the house, turning her head everyone once in a while and smiling at me.

I drove off, before Clare could come outside and try to talk again. I placed my hands on the steering wheel and drove home. My phone kept vibrating, _Clare_, for a second I forgot about the horrible encounter and break up, but once I was in complete solitude it jumped back into my memory. My eyes began to swell up and tear up again as I clicked ignore several times.

**:o omg. I hope I didn't disappoint, with the drama between Clare and Her mom. Then the whole party encounter. Please review? ****I'll try to update soon. **


	7. Ch 7 Unconscious

**So what'd you think of the party? Sad right? The fact the Eli believed that Clare was capable of cheating. This chapter is mostly about getting over each other and wallowing. It also adds a little twist where things are kind of discovered. **

_I do not own Degrassi, except only the fictional character named Marissa. _

**Clare's point of view: **

How did I even fall asleep last night? I guess crying does wear you out. How could Eli not let me explain everything? Tears streamed down my cheeks not are we done but he officially hates me. I looked around my room, and came across my Eli wall; I stood up from my bed and walked over to face it.

"Eli" I cry. I walked over to my satchel, which was on the floor by my desk, and got a hold of my phone and dialed his number immediately.

"_Please answer, please, please" _I whispered as I walked back and forth around my room.

_It was really early, he was probably still asleep. After all, it is Saturday morning, a non-school day. _

"Hello" He mumbled

I stood there silent for a while, I wasn't sure how to talk to him, or what to say. I heard a yawn over the phone, this was my cue, and I had to speak up. "Eli" I choked, "It's me, please don't hang up"

He let out a loud sigh, "Clare, I really don't have anything to say to you, okay? Just leave me alone"

_Click. _I held the phone in my hands, he will never forgive me, but nothing happened.

I stood there in the middle of my room looking down at my phone, until I heard a knock on my door. My mother walked inside my room with a light smile on her face.

_Oh no, part two of her lecture? I really don't want her to yell at me right now. _

She sat on my bed and looked at me. "Clare, could you sit please?" I obligated and sat on my bed next to her. "Clare…after what you said last night, it got me to think and I'm sorry about pushing you aside… I just, I didn't know how to act about this whole divorce, especially in front of you, I tried to act like I was okay with it all, but I didn't know how to handle it all." I placed my hand over my mother's "I'm really sorry Clare" Her eyes became watery, this was surprising, she did have feelings? I hugged my mother.

"Mom, it's okay, but why couldn't you tell me sooner? I would have understood" I sympathized

"I just didn't want to put so much baggage on you. Anyway, I still don't approve of you being sexually active, but Eli is a nice guy, and you love him and he loves you" I looked away "As long as you're happy, I'm fine with it. Just please be safe." She added.

_She approves of him now, now that we're not together anymore? _My eyes became teary and I soon started to cry. "Did I say something? What's wrong Clare?" She held onto my shoulder as I sobbed.

"He broke up with me mom" my voice cracked. "He hates me."

"Oh no what happened, sweety?" She worriedly asked holding me into a sympathetic hug.

I wiped my eyes before speaking and let out a sigh, "If it's okay with you, I really don't want to talk about it right now."

She nodded, kissed my forehead, and walked out of the room. After she left, my strength weakened, I was sobbing louder than before and lied on my bed. I couldn't help it, but Eli kept popping into my head, after a year of being happily together, last week— on this day we made love for the first time, and now that's all gone.

**Eli's point of view: **

After she called, I couldn't go back to sleep. Even though this happened last night, I missed our late night talks, drifting into sleep together on the phone, I missed her, but she cheated on me. I couldn't believe she cheated on me, since Julia died I never thought I would ever love anyone else, but then I met Clare, I really thought we would work out, but I guess she wasn't happy and decided to play a game.

_Maybe, things didn't go as I saw it. But then again, Marissa informed me about them, and I happened to catch them. It still didn't seem like Clare to cheat, especially with K.C, but I don't know anything anymore. _

I stared blankly at my phone and the pictures of Clare and me. Why don't I have the guts to delete them? I have to forget about her, about us, but I couldn't delete them.

_Last night, CeCe was awake when I came home; Bullfrog was working at the station. CeCe noticed I was crying. She asked me what was the matter, I trusted my mom a lot, so I told her. And asked her to give me a bit of space to wallow and get through this._

_-20 minutes later-_

I got out of the bathroom; I unwrapped the towel from my waist and tossed it on my bed.

I put on some music really loud that I literally felt the walls vibrate. This song reminded me of Clare so much, I sang along with so much emotion that it hurt. I continued singing as I walked on over to my closet and slid on some boxers. I closed shut my closet and turned around.

"Marissa? What are you doing here? How long were you standing there for?" I asked.

_Please, don't tell me she saw me naked. _

"I'm sorry, I tried calling but you didn't answer. I was coming to help cheer you up." I noticed her eyes look at me from head to toes and blushed. "Don't worry, I didn't see much."

"What do you define as much?" I questioned

"Well if you'd like to know I walked in as soon as you pulled on your boxers. Don't worry, I didn't see anything" She laughed.

After fully changing, we hung out in my room talking, she was a great listener. I didn't want to bring Clare up as much though, so we decided to watch a movie downstairs. It was actually really funny, how much Marissa would jump or squeal at the movie during the gory "scary" parts. I couldn't help but laugh at her reactions.

She smacked my arm playfully, "Next time I pick the movie" she laughed staring at the television.

"Deal, as long as you don't bring any chick flicks" I added _Clare would always trick me into watching Chick flicks, and would cry at the fact that the "cute main character" died. Leave my head Clare! Leave me alone! _

We continued watching the movie, Marissa scooted closer to me when a scene came up, the teasing frightening music in the background foreshadowing the fact that something will occur.

Her eyes looked up at me, I could see them from the corner of my eye, and I looked down at her she blushed and stared down at my lips and back at my eyes. She bobbled her head closer to my face, shut her eyes, and placed her lips on mine. Her lips were so soft, _not as soft as Clare's though. _I shut my eyes and moved my lips against hers. I could sense her smile. I moved myself back a little lying on the couch as she sat on my waist, bending her chest down to continue kissing me.

_How far would I let this go? Was I that vulnerable to allow something to happen? _

As we continued to deepen our kisses, she tugged on my shirt, pulling it off and tossing it onto the floor.

"I've always loved you, Eli" She whispered into my ear. My eyes opened and widened and I slightly sat up, placing her on the cushion next to me. I pulled on my shirt and tried really hard not to look at her. "It's true Eli, always."

I shook my head in disbelief "No you don't Marissa, we were just caught up in the moment. That shouldn't have happened. "

"But it did Eli; admit it you feel the same way as I do. Ever since we met, we knew something would happen and it never did, and now it can" She tried getting a hold of my hands

"Marissa, I love Clare-She cheated, but I still haven't forgot her or moved on. It's only been like 24 hours since the break-up. What happened right now shouldn't have."

Her face suddenly became upset and agitated, "How could you love her?" She yelled "She's nothing Eli, you two shouldn't even be together. We should! And I made her go away, to give us a chance, I deserve you" After yelling she covered her mouth and worded "_omg"_

I rose from the couch and narrowed my eye brows at her "What do you mean you made that happen?" She sat there quiet "Marissa…what did you do?"

_This can't be she's my friend she wouldn't split me and Clare up. _

She looked down at the floor and sighed, "I just thought if I found a way to push Clare aside, we might actually happen."

"So last night it was a way to mislead me and to believe the so called rumors?" Words could not explain how angry I was feeling

"She's just not for you!" She defended

"You have no right to tell me what is right or wrong for me, you are my friend Marissa, and the fact that you would do something so selfish?" I choked "You know how I felt after Julia, so I moved. And I found Clare, and she's the person who helped me through everything, now you came and ruined it all. I hope you're happy"

She stood there silent on my couch staring uncomprehendingly at the floor.

_I could not believe I was hearing this, my "friend"; Marissa was that cold to do that to me. _

"Was he part of it too? K.C" I asked. She nodded and ran out my house before I would lecture her on how great of a friend she was.

I sighed as I stood there on my living room floor, I was so mad and upset, the fact that I believed Marissa over Clare, whom I learned to trust over the year.

**Marissa's point of view: **

He did not react the way I hoped; I thought he loved me too. I had to call K.C I didn't mean to spill the beans, but it just flew out of my mouth and now I don't have my friend anymore. I ran out of Eli's door and ran as far as I could, placing the ear over my ear.

"K.C, I was at Eli's and I didn't mean to but I was so mad and I accidently told him about our plans"

I heard a loud mad sigh and baby cries over the phone "I'm a little busy right now, fix it. Go find Clare"

I agreed, K.C texted me her address and I ran at the speed of lightning over to her house. I rubbed my clothes, I was a bit nervous to attempt another act to fix things.

The door opened, there she was her face had no emotion it looked so tired and pale.

"Marissa, what are you doing here?" She asked she moved aside inviting me inside

"Actually, I'm not staying here for long. I just wanted to bring something up?" I replied still out of breath.

Her expression asked me to continue, "Well, Eli and I were wondering, I just came from his house and we were wondering if you'd be okay with us being together?" Her face frowned _she was so easy to break. _"See we shared these beautiful intimate moments, and then we suddenly hoped you'd be okay with us being together?"

**Clare's point of view:**

I prevented the tears from running down my face; I can't let her see how much this hurts.

"You two? Uhm…yeah sure, I mean I don't mind" I sighed letting out a fake small smile.

"We knew you'd be okay with it. Oh I hope you feel better about last night by the way." She hugged me and skipped out of my driveway chanting a song.

I shut the door, stared at my stairs and let myself fall against the door.

_How could he have moved on so quickly? How could he have been intimate already? _

I sobbed into the palms of my hands, my breathing suddenly hitched as I sobbed louder and louder. I tried shaking away the image of Marissa and Eli kissing and holding hands in Degrassi's hallways, I couldn't bear it.

It actually got to the point where I could not cry any longer, my eyes were just swelled up and dry tears remained on my skin. Unexpectedly the door bell rang; I really didn't want to see anyone. I attempted to ignore it and walked upstairs, it continued to ring over and over again. I turned around and wiped my face as I walked over to the door.

"I heard what happened, I just got back. I'm here for you Clare, I believe you didn't cheat." Adam sent his condolences.

I didn't even bother to answer him; I just walked to his arms and hugged him crying over his jacket. "I didn't do anything Adam. He's with Marissa now."

"What, what happened?" He walked inside holding onto my shoulders.

I breathed instinctively, "Last night, at Marissa's K.C asked me to talk, I shouldn't have gone. He forced himself on me and gripped me tight. Eli came in with Marissa and punched K.C in the face." I sniffed my nose "He was positive I was cheating on him and insulted me. Not letting me explain a thing. Marissa showed up a half an hour ago telling me about how they were wondering if I was okay with them being together, he's already with her…"

Adam continued hugged me and sighed understanding my pain.

"And worst of all, I was afraid it would change things, and it did. I don't regret it but it hurts knowing that we barely began expressing our love physically, and now were done. I miss him so much Adam" I whispered

He rubbed my back "I'm sorry Clare; I wish I could have been here last night. If you need anything I'm here okay?" I nodded letting go of his shoulders and moving away from the hug.

-The Next Day Sunday night-

I helped my mom clean up after dinner and wash the dishes. I couldn't self pity over this forever, I needed to learn to get over Eli, since I will be seeing them together tomorrow at school.

"Goodnight" My mom smiled.

"Night" I replied.

I walked over to my room and stood there unable to move. I walked over to the wall and began unpinning the pictures of Eli and me. I bit my lip preventing myself from crying, I have to be strong. I made a stack over my desk and tossed them inside my trashcan. I sighed and stood there staring at the pictures, I bent down and took the pictures, and everything that reminded me of him, and gifts from Eli—out of the trashcan and tossed them on my bed.

I walked downstairs into the closet and grabbed a small circled box and ran back up the stairs. I threw in the pictures and items inside and put them inside my closet. I sighed and shut my closet door. I pushed my bangs out of my face and looked around to see if I forgot anything else.

_I couldn't just throw them away. _

_**Thanks for the support last night. You're such a great friend Adam. I texted him. **_

_At an instance my phone vibrated__** "Anytime Clare, let me know if you need anything. I'll see you tomorrow. I'm hitting the hay early." – Adam.**_

I heard a soft knock downstairs.

_Am I hallucinating?_

The knock kept repeating itself.

_My dad probably got locked out or decided to pop in for a visit during his hour break?_

I tip-toed down the stairs and opened the door.

"What are you doing here?" I asked I didn't know what to feel anymore. _Hurt? Anger? Happiness? Definitely, not happiness. _

"I was going to come earlier, but I had errands to run. Can we talk?" Eli placed his hands out of his pockets.

"Marissa already told me." I breathed

"She did? Why don't you look relieved?" He asked wrinkling his forehead.

"Am I supposed to feel relieved?" I defended "Don't worry I won't get in your way." I attempted to close the door, but his hand held onto the door.

"What are you talking about?" he looked at me puzzled

"Don't play dumb Eli, it's late you should leave" Eli stood there holding onto the door, I tried to pull it but it was no use he was stronger than me. He gestured me a look to continue talking. "I know about you two okay." I could feel my heart signaling my eyes to tear up but I pinched my arm preventing them from doing so.

"About our kisses? That shouldn't have happened Clare, I was just so defenseless and upset" He explained.

_Why was he explaining all of this to me I really don't need him to try and comfort me right now, before letting out an "I'm glad you're okay with Marissa and I being an item."_

"I really don't care, okay?" I pushed his arm from the door "Just leave; please don't make this harder for me than it already is." He stared at me as he pushed his hand down from the door. He stood there as I shut it closed.

I shook my head and placed my hand over my forehead—shutting my eyes closed. I opened them up again and walked back upstairs to go to sleep already.

**Monday Morning: **

**Eli's point of view:**

I parked Morty at the school's parking lot. I was glad Marissa let Clare know about her scheme with K.C. Even though she added the kisses, I was glad she let her know, but it still didn't change the fact that she betrayed me. I placed my bag pack over my shoulder and walked inside, people around were whispering, obviously almost everyone went to the party, and began pitying me with their eyes at the fact that Clare cheated on me, which she didn't.

I walked over to Clare's locker but surprisingly she wasn't there. I left and decided to head over to my locker to see if she was waiting for me. Unfortunately she wasn't but Marissa was. She stiffened her body, when she realized I was coming to my locker.

"I really don't have anything to say to you Marissa" I filled in before she could. "I can't forgive the fact that you betrayed me like that"

She pleads "I know what I did was wrong, but I just needed to find a way for us to be together."

I rolled my eyes and sighed "Marissa, look what we had was years ago. I don't have those feelings for you anymore, I moved on and met Julia, then Clare. I don't mean to rude, although I should after what you did, but I don't like you. I don't even think I consider you a friend anymore"

She walked away. _I hope she finally understood that I don't feel anything for her, and to just leave me alone. _

I nodded my head as she walked away, I looked back up and noticed Clare staring at us, she still looked upset? I could tell she tried hard to not express it, I could see people around whispering things to one another, and this couldn't be good.

Clare wasn't one to fall for gossip, or didn't care what other say about her. But the whispers these students were mumbling and whispering were beyond rude—things like slut, whore, and etcetera.

I could sense the pain in her face; she wasn't ready for this, the mess Marissa and K.C created.

I walked on over to her and tried to touch her face, but she moved her head away from letting me touch her. "Clare? I thought everything was okay, I thought Marissa explained it to you?"

Her face became uncomfortable, "She did, and shouldn't you be walking to her? Not me." She turned around and ran out of the school. I ran after her calling out her name. I continued running after her until she made it to the bench outside the school.

"With you being here, it's making this even harder Eli" She started crying, I hated the sight of her crying, especially when it was because of me. "Just stop, okay. I get it, it makes it difficult with you being around me, the fact that you moved on so quickly"

I stood there adjacent to her; frankly I didn't understand what she was talking about. "Clare, the kisses meant nothi-"

"Really?" She interrupted and laughed "Then why are you with her?"

I narrowed my eye brows "I'm not" She looked up at me shaking her head "Clare, I'm not with her. What exactly did she tell you?"

She cleared her throat wiping her eyes "She asked me, from both of your perspectives, if I was okay with you two being a thing. I can't believe you automatically moved on to her, Eli."

I laughed I could not believe she had mixed up the whole story, "Clare, that is not true. That night she came over and" I sat next to her, "Somehow she spilled out the fact that it was part of her and K.C's plan all along to separate us. I thought that is what she told you."

"What?" She asked

"Yeah, I know. I'm sorry, she brainwashed you into thinking we were together." I laughed "I'm sorry Clare about not letting you explain a thing." I sat next to her and reached over to her hands.

She got up and wiped her eyes "It still doesn't change the fact that you believed her over me Eli. I thought we trusted each other. You let her edge me out, and believed everything she told you. That's what hurts the most, the fact that you didn't let me explain a thing, or the fact that it didn't occur to you to think that I wasn't capable of doing that to you."

_She was right, how could I be so stupid. How could I be so stupid to believe Marissa, over Clare? _

"I know Clare, and I'm really sorry, I guess I was just happy that I had an old friend back, and I didn't think straight about her" I admitted. "Please Clare, please forgive me. This time apart, we had, made me realize even more that I can't be away from you. I missed you so much. Please?" I begged

She stood there quiet looking at me, I walked over to her. "I love you Clare, and I'm so sorry I hurt you. I don't know what I'd do without you. Please don't take my heart away?"

Her eyes widened a little "I love you too Eli, I'm sorry I believed K.C into thinking he wanted to by my friend" She stepped closer to me "I missed you so much."

I walked closer to her and placed my cheek against her, I could feel the dry wet tears on her face.

"Does this mean, we're back together?" I hoped we were.

She nodded, "One condition, just please don't fall into rumors. This time apart hurt me badly, especially since I was afraid us being intimate would change things, and then you broke up with me that night."

"I know I know" I placed my hand on her cheek and rubbed small circles around them, "It hurt me as bad, I'm sorry I broke that promise. I will earn it back, if you let me?"

"I trust you." She smiled, I kissed her lightly. _I missed us, that chemistry we have. I know I must sound cheesy, but Clare really means something to me. _We unlocked lips and stared into each other's eyes. Until the bell rang and she looked down at her watch, "We should head back in, we're going to be late" I placed my arm over her shoulder and headed inside the school. 

**K.C's point of view:**

The tardy bell just rang; who knew staying up with a baby could really be exhausting. The halls were already becoming desolate. I heard two soft laughs behind me; I turned around to see the little tumult they have created in the quiet halls. I glared at him; I was supposed to have her. I could see anger in both of their eyes as they stared back at me.

_Marissa was supposed to fix this and prevent them from getting back together. _

I could see Clare pulling back Eli, Eli was ready to come and teach me a lesson, but obligated to Clare's grip. A smirk came across my face. "Didn't I tell you, she deserves to be with me?"

I could sense the fear in Clare's face, "K.C I told you I want nothing to do with you, please go."

"Don't be scared Clare, you'll give him the satisfaction he craves for." Eli comforted Clare.

I grinned; I made my way over to face them closer. Clare's hand continued pulling on Eli's to leave. Eli got the message and followed Clare's pace.

"Where do you think you're going?" I yelled. I pulled Clare and held her tight against me. "Admit it; you're not good enough for her"

"Leave her alone" He demanded.

I forced a kiss on Clare as she struggled to get away. She was scared, "Everything's going to be okay Clare" I held on to her. Clare kept looking at Eli, she signaled him to help her.

Eli stepped closer to me, "Let her go" I notch it down a bit and let her go, she run from me and runs behind Eli.

"Eli, let's go, please" She asked.

_God she was so cute._

He nodded, but before he could turn around I punched him across the face causing him to fall to the floor. I kicked his ribcage as hard as I could causing him pain.

"K.C stop it! You'll kill, him please stop" She cried

"No, not yet" I replied, I continued kicking him. I knelt down and began punching his face. I could see the blood running out of his mouth.

I looked up at Clare; _I hope she was pleased with my strength. I could protect her._

Eli got up with his hand on his ribs and punched my face causing me to stumble back. I became angrier than before grabbed him by his neck and threw him on the floor.

_I always had a bad temper, but they never met the real me. _

I forced my hands over his neck causing him to grasp for air.

"K.C stop it!" she ran towards me, "Please, K.C" She started crying. Eli's face started slowly turning red, then purple. "Help! Somebody! Please help!" She yelled in between sobs. But it was no use, no one could hear her. Eli struggled to move even an inch.

**Clare's point of view:**

"Please somebody help!" I continued yelling, "He's killing him!" K.C was killing Eli. I stood there crying, I ran towards the nearest class, I opened It and all the attention came to me, the teacher looked at me with a question mark written all over his face. I caught my breath, "Please help! He's killing him!" I yelled a couple of seniors ran out of the class with the teacher towards Eli and K.C. Mr. Simpson suddenly ran out and back inside his office to call the police.

The seniors pulled K.C away from Eli, who was nearly gone on the floor. K.C tried detaining himself off from the boys to fight Eli even more. I ran over to Eli and sat there on the floor with him nearly unconscious. I grabbed his head and placed it over my chest weeping and kissing his head. "Everything's going to be okay." I whispered.

Sirens approached the school; the police stormed in and cuffed K.C stuffing him inside their vehicle. A couple of minutes later, two an ambulance rushed in front of the school carrying a stretcher. "Excuse me Miss" One of the doctors said. I moved aside a little standing next to Mr. Simpson and a couple of police officers.

"What happened, Clare?" Mr. Simpson asked as he looked over at Eli.

"Eli and I were coming in, and K.C was angry at the fact that we were together, so he approached us and suddenly tried killing Eli with his… his bare hands" I stuttered.

The police officers began writing some of the things I was saying on a notepad, and whispering to each other. I saw the Doctors place Eli on a stretcher, he was unconscious. Nosy teacher and students were surrounding the hallways.

"Clare! What happened! What's wrong with Eli" Adam ran to me

"K.C attacked him." I sobbed.

"Oh my god" He replied

We turned to see Marissa running towards us "Clare, What happened?"

"You have the nerve Marissa, thanks to you and K.C's scheme look what happened to Eli" Adam roared. I've never seen Adam this angry.

"I…I didn't mean to, is he going to be okay?"

"He's unconscious" I replied giving her a dirty look.

"Okay, everyone back inside your rooms!" Mr. Simpson demanded, teacher, staff members, and students followed the orders.

Eli was being carried away; I could literally hear the tears on my face. I was looking around, and noticed Eli was already close to the ambulance. I followed Mr. Simpson as he ran out of the school, to stand outside beside Ambulance. Mr. Simpson placed a cupped palm over his face.

He stared back at me, "Clare, go to class."

"Mr. Simpson, please. I have to be with him" I answered wiping a few tears away, "Please Mr. Simpson, I have to be there with him, and I have to let his parents know too." I begged

"Fine, I'll drive you there." He understandingly replied.

_That is what I liked about Mr. Simpson he's so understood. I'm really glad we have him as a principal, rather than Principle Sheppard who constantly insulted me. _

"Sorry, you can't come in here miss" The doctors ordered. I saw the doors close as Eli was rushed inside a room reading "Doctors only"

I walked back to the patient's room, my hands were shaking, and I was so terrified. I've already called Eli's parents who will be here anytime soon and my mother as well to inform her I was here. Mr. Simpson continued talking to the nurses, asking for any news? But nothing

It's been over an hour since Eli's been inside that room with the doctors. The nurses gave me a painkiller to relieve my migraine, but I don't think it was working.

I heard heels clicking, CeCe and Bullfrog, were probably here.

"Clare" She ran to me and hugged me. I told Mr. and Mrs. Goldsworthy the entire story; they were as shocked as I was that K.C would go that far, over a silly crush.

_More like an obsession though. _

What felt like several hours have passed by a doctor finally came out. CeCe, Bullfrog, Mr. Simpson and I arose from our seating position to face the doctor.

"Is everything alright, doctor?" CeCe asked, ravenous for information, Bullfrog placed his arms around her, to ease her fear.

The Doctor cleared his throat, "He's still unconscious, we've attempted to wake him up, but so far nothing works. We're trying our hardest, usually patients wake up sooner than if he was in a coma." I heard CeCe sob into Bullfrogs arms, my breathing hitched and I too began to sob.

_Eli was unconscious and who knew if he would wake up or when he would wake up?_ I sat there sobbing into my hands. Praying and hoping everything would be okay, that he would wake up. I really hope he does. I love Eli too much, to lose him.


	8. Ch 8 Adulation

**Hey guys, I really appreciate the reviews I received. I am pretty sure this will be the final chapter of the story. I will be working on another one soon, and I hope you guys enjoy that one too. **

**Please Review and let me know what you thought of my story overall, it would mean the world to me. **

**Anyway, well this chapter continues at the Hospital. And well I hope I don't disappoint. **

**Once again: This is the final chapter of: ****Obstacles of love**

_I do not own Degrassi, except the fictional character Marissa. _

**Eli's point of view:**

I opened my eyes and felt as if my throat was on fire. My throat was in terrible pain, my back, especially my neck though.

After I stopped focusing on my pain, I looked down onto my hand; her hand was lightly squeezing mine with her eyes faintly shut.

_I had every recollection of the fight. K.C's fists clutched around my neck. I wonder how long I've been gone. It wasn't too long I'm guessing since Clare was still wearing her Degrassi Uniform._

I squint my eyes and look straight ahead at the clock that hung from the wall, which read: 11:08p.m

_I guess I've been gone for a couple of hours, the accident occurred around 8:00 am when school was starting. Which concludes that I was dead for about 15 hours or so? If my calculations are correct. _

I clutch onto her hand. She fidgety opens her eyes as they widen. Silence seized the white plain room for a couple of seconds. Clare's blue eyes deeply struck my eyes, her make-up was smeared a bit; it was obvious she's been crying for a while, I continued reading her face and noticed her lips were slightly parted and as pink as they usually are.

"Is this the part where I have to say…Where am I? I joked laughing a little. To some extent I found that to be pretty amusing.

Clare sighed and stood up from the chair, not letting go of my hand "Stop it, this is not funny. I was terrified Eli."

I clutched her hand tightly, looking into her eyes, gesturing her to sit on the hospital bed with me. I slid up moving myself to allow some space for her to crawl into. She smiled and sat on the bed next to me.

"Sorry Clare, I was as terrified as you were. Not of K.C though" I turn my head towards her "But having to leave you, being away from you." I finish my sentence as I continue looking at her.

She scoots her body closer to mine, not too close though to cause me pain, I hated this pain. The pain prevented me from holding her closely into my arms.

She smiled, bashed her eyelashes and pecked my lips softly, "I'm really…really glad you're okay."

"Really?" I continued repeating with every peck I placed on her lips.

Clare replied by nodding her head and soft giggles leaving her mouth, whispering yes between each kiss, or replying with the simple "Mhm"

This went on for a couple of minutes until we moved our sitting position into a laying position.

This felt amazing, having the girl I love right beside me. I couldn't help but smile, Clare and I are really something, which explains the fact that we're in love.

We lay there, holding hands, and snuggling a little, I drew small circles on her palm with my finger.

_Just my luck, I could have had her into a tight embrace but my pain prevented me from doing so. Instead, my arm was spread across the pillow, with Clare snuggling closer to me; her warm breath against my neck causing me to groan softly. _

"Eli! Oh thank you… thank you!" CeCe walked inside the room with Bullfrog, her eyes filled with anxiety.

Clare smiled and awkwardly got up from the bed and stood there, smiling at both my parents.

"I think we might have interrupted a moment" Bullfrog laughed, his usual rough laugh.

Clare and I looked at each other and smiled.

CeCe ran over to me and started kissing my cheek continuously. Clare began laughing, oh god how embarrassing. I smiled pushing my mom softly away from my face.

"Sorry baby boy, I'm just so happy you're awake!" She chanted. Looking over at Bullfrog

"Atta Boy! The Goldsworthy's are strong. And survive anything, am I right?" My dad fixed his collar assured of his masculinity. He shrugged his shoulders after my mother gave him a death glare and cleared her throat at him. "But I'm glad you're back into the world" He continued receiving a smile from my mom, as he patted my head.

I must have given everyone a scare, I never like to be the center of attention, but I guess I'm glad I woke up to Clare and both of my parents.

My parents both continued rambling on about how scared and worried they were, mostly CeCe; you know how mothers can be.

"I uh, I'm going to get some coffee, can I get anyone anything?" Clare genuinely asked.

"Yes please, if it isn't too much trouble." CeCe asked.

"None at all Mrs. Goldsworthy, I'll be back" She kindly replied.

_I'm surprised CeCe didn't detest and ask to be called by her name. _

I saw Clare turn her head around as she made her way to the door, a smile spread across her face, she bit her lip and waved, I let out a small laugh and smiled back at her.

**Clare's point of view:**

"Three coffees please" I inform the barista, "Oh is it a possibility to get a cup holder?"

The Barista nodded and handed me the coffees on a cup holder.

_I hope they taste as good as they smell. _

I looked around the hospital waiting rooms, I saw families crying, others angry with phones against their ears, and many… many worried faces.

I continued reading people's faces, and realized how lucky I was, lucky that that was over, since Eli was now awake.

I slid inside the elevator pressing level 3

"Hold the elevator, hold the elevator" I heard a voice call out.

I placed my arm over the elevator door to prevent it from closing. The figure walked in and muttered a thank you.

I shook my head in disbelief.

"Is Eli okay?" Marissa asked looking for hope in my eyes.

I shifted my body and stood up straight "Are you serious?" I questioned her, glaring at her.

"I know what I did was wrong, but I didn't mean it to go that far."

_Oh god, make this elevator stop already. _

"Really Marissa?" I chuckle "Exactly how far did you want it go?" I asked. She stood there quiet not wanting to answer the question. I tapped my foot "How far Marissa?" I repeat.

She rose her head from the floor and replied "I just…I just thought I would have had a chance with Eli if I pushed you away. But I didn't mean for K.C to attack him."

_I don't know whether to feel bad for the girl, or to ignore it._

_I should be angry that she plotted a tactic to separate Eli and me. _

"Well it happened" I reply expressionless. Luckily, the elevator door opened and I walked out.

I returned to room 409, where Eli and his parents were.

I smiled as I handed CeCe and Bullfrog their coffees along with some sugar and crème.

"Thank you ClareBelle" Bullfrog smiled and turned to Eli "uh son, your mother and I will be in the hallway signing some papers, call us if you need us" He continued and walked out holding onto CeCe's waist.

_It gives me hope watching CeCe and Bullfrog after so many years of marriage, to still be in love and happy with each other. Unlike my parents who separated after a tiny dilemma they had. _

**Eli's point of view:**

I watched her as she walked closer sipping her coffee—she was the most beautiful girl I have ever seen. My staring caused her to blush a little. I smirked at how I can instantly make her so nervous.

She set her coffee on the side table, bent her body down and kissed me softly. A frown spread my face when she pulled away to drink the rest of her coffee. I let out an exaggerated sigh which caused her to laugh.

_Knock Knock_

Clare and I both turn our attention towards the door.

Marissa walks in with a small smile holding onto a vase with a couple of flowers.

"I…I didn't want to come empty handed" She nervously says.

I briefly look at Clare; I could tell she was ready to verbally attack her. I squeeze onto her hand which causes her to turn her attention to me; I shake my head asking her not to throw a tantrum. She rolled her eyes and nodded her head.

"What are you doing here Marissa?" I inquire

She set the vase down on a table and pushed her bangs from her face, "Oh Eli, I'm sorry. I didn't mean for that to happen" She beseeched.

Clare let out a laugh and crossed her arms.

"Why'd you do it? I know you did it to force us to be together, but why?" I spoke again before she had the chance to reply "You know how I felt after Julia, and you tried to push Clare away from me. The girl who helped me pull my life back together" I raised my voice a bit, not loud enough though. I really just wanted to yell at her, but I believe it would be mildly inappropriate since I'm here at the Hospital.

From the corner of my eye I could see Clare taking sips from her coffee incessantly glaring at Marissa.

She looked down at the floor and back up at me "I was just being selfish I guess." I could see tears forming in her eyes "I didn't realize how much Clare meant to you. I just had the idea in my head that we still had the opportunity to be together." She wiped a tear that rolled down her cheek, "I'm really sorry Eli and Clare I'm so sorry." She sobbed.

_Her sobs were really loud and slightly annoying. _

_Ugh, I really hope this isn't an act. _

"I'll do anything, just please don't hate me, you guys. You're like the only people who treated me kindly and I screwed it up." She continued sobbing, wiping her eyes and sniffling.

I let out a loud sigh and scratched the back of my head, "I don't hate you Marissa" Clare turned her head and stared at me, "I am disappointed though, but since you apologized, I mean I don't trust you very much right now, but I guess I forgive you" I finished.

_I was kind of afraid to see Clare's expression. I hope she wasn't going to detest and literally murder me. _

Marissa smiled, "Thank you, and I hope one day you can forgive me Clare."

She set her cup down, "Sure, Marissa you seem sincere about it, don't let that change though, I really do believe you." She raised an eyebrow.

"I promise you, I'm being 100% serious about this, thank you. " She grabbed her purse and pinned it on her shoulder, "I have to go I'm probably grounded until I'm 20." She laughed, "Thank you again" She turned the knob and walked out closing the door shut.

After a couple a long seconds, I had the guts to look over at Clare. I turn my head and look at her; she was busy looking at the nail polish on her finger nails. I sighed and cracked my knuckles hoping she would turn her head towards me, but nothing.

"Clare?" I called; she turns her head and stares back at me "You're mad…" I pointed out

"No I'm not, I'm just thinking about some stuff." She added. She continued talking as she watched me stare at her not persuaded "I'm not mad Eli."

"Why don't you sound so convincing?" I ask raising my eyebrows at her.

"I told you I'm not mad, okay." She raised her voice. "Whether you believe me or not"

_I could feel the tension. _

"Don't. I really don't want to fight right now." I grab her hand and she pulls away. "Clare."

She sighed and turned her head, "I told you Eli, I'm not mad. I was just thinking about some stuff" The look on my face asked her to continue, "I was just processing all that in my mind. I assure you I'm not mad Eli."

"Are you sure, Clare? I just…I really don't want you to be upset that she came over."

"It's not my favorite thing, but I'm pleased she actually came and apologized to you, to us."

I reach for her hand and she accepts it. I pull her closer to me and kiss her for a second. I spread my legs open and she sits in between them laying her head on my chest with her fingers in between mine.

She looks up at me, and smiles "I love you Goldsworthy."

I stare deep in her eyes and smile, not smirk or grin, but smile "I love you too Edwards." I bend my head down and eagerly kiss her lips.

**No point of view: 1 month later. **

"Boo-Ya, Winter break!" Adam yelled enthusiastically.

"Boo-Ya?" Eli laughed and playfully smacked Adam "I thought we talked about that already."

Adam stood straight "Yeah, sorry I'm just a little excited. So… are you guys going to the winter dance? Seems kind of lame," said Adam.

Eli looked over at Clare, waiting for her answer. "Nah, I think we'll skip it," said Clare smiling over at Eli as he placed his arm over her shoulder.

Eli seemed surprised, but didn't say anything.

"Yeah, Fiona and I probably will too." Adam informed, "She's actually kidnapping me again—winter break over in New York, that'll actually be fun, if you know what I mean." He boasted.

"I don't think I want to know," grimaced Eli and Clare laughed.

Clare hugged Adam even though winter break was only two weeks, two weeks without Adam would feel like forever.

"We'll miss you Adam!" Clare smiled.

Adam nodded heartily. "I'll miss you both very much too. So what are you plans tonight, if you're not going to the dance?" He stared at them suspiciously.

Eli turned to look at Clare, his eyes filled with curiosity. "Yeah, Clare, what are we doing?" Clare stood there silent blushing at the attention "Clare?" He pushed.

She finally spoke, "Oh I don't know? Maybe I'll stay home and watch a couple of movies." She lied.

Eli stepped closer to Clare and kissed her lips while Adam groaned.

"PDA! PDA!" Adam chanted in annoyance. "Limo's here See you guys later!" Adam waved.

Adam hopped into the Limousine Fiona sent for him. Clare and Eli waved at Adam. Wishing him good luck on his trip to New York.

Both Eli and Clare stood there in the parking lot, watching Adam disappear into distance.

Eli looked intently at her. "Seriously… what are we doing?"

She put her finger over his lips and said, "You just don't give up do you?" She laughed and ran to Morty.

Eli followed and ran after Clare. They ran to Morty like children would playfully run.

**Later that evening**

Eli smiled at her and put her arms around her. "You just can't get enough of me. Can you?"

Clare playfully smacked Eli's arm, "If I recall correctly, you invited me over"

He traced her lips with his finger, and she blushed.

After the tracing over her lips he cupped her chin and he sucked gently on her lower lip, and then started moving his lips urgently against hers. She pulled away from the kiss which caused Eli to stare at her in confusion.

"I'm just really happy. I'm really happy that we still stuck together, after all those problems we had over the year." She looked up at him.

"Well, you are quite adorable, so it wasn't that difficult," joked Eli "But honestly thank you because this year has been amazing with you." He sat back and sighed, "I don't even know why you stayed with me, after all the pain I caused you."

She placed her hand on his cheek and turned his head towards hers, "I don't ever want you to question why I stayed with you. I love you Eli" She pecked his lips "I don't think I will ever want to leave you"

He stared at her amazed— at her beauty, "And I love you. I promise you Clare, I promise whatever happens, I'll try to make us work" He continued.

He pulled her forward to attempt to kiss her; she detested and stood up from his bed.

A question mark spread across his face making Clare laugh in amusement. She walked over to the window and closed the blinds.

Eli smirked, "What are you doing?"

She placed her index finger over her lips, shushing him.

She walked over to his door and turned the lock. She scrunched her hair with her right hand while he continued staring at her.

"Well didn't you say your parents were out tonight?" She teased.

Eli smiled and eagerly got up and walked over to her causing her to laugh a little.

He kissed her avidly again and grabbed her hand leading the way to his bed.

"I love you Elijah" She whispered into his ear.

"And I love you Clare" he replied.

_The most important thing in life is to learn how to give out love, and to let it come in._

_Because they needed no one else, but each other. _

**I really hope I didn't disappoint you guys! Well that's the end of the story, I hope you enjoyed it. Please review, I really really do appreciate them.**

**I hope you liked the ending. If not, feel free to let me know. **

**I will try and write a new story soon. **

**Thank you so much, really. **


End file.
